


Feline Privilege

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Series: TOS Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e26 Assignment: Earth, Gen, Implied Kirk/Spock - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Minor Character, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not what you think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Privilege

I admit - it was pure pleasure.

Sensitive hands petting the blackness of my hair.

Talented fingers stroking that tender spot behind my ears.

A thrill to sit on his lap held by strong Vulcan arms!

The scent and taste of his skin were addictive.

He cupped my chin and ran a thumb across my lips which parted for him.

I swear - he smiled when I licked his fingertips and gently nibbled on the well-manicured nails.

 

I am the only woman Spock ever caressed of his own free will.

Because I laid no claim to him.

 

Isis had read his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The screencap above is from [TrekCore](http://tos.trekcore.com).


End file.
